


between a wall and a Bucky

by calmena



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmena/pseuds/calmena
Summary: In which Tony finds being stuck between a rock and a hard place very enjoyable.BBB Fill for U4 - KINK: Wall Pinning





	between a wall and a Bucky

Tony strained against the metal hand pinning him against the wall, breathing hard. He didn't get far, held him in place seemingly without effort.

Bucky gleefully continued without so much as a pause in his movements.

It was impressive, Tony decided, then closed his eyes. Let his head fall back. Stopped thinking.

There was what he was pretty sure was a silent laugh, a feeling against his neck that made Tony give a quiet moan as the hand around his cock did sinful things to him.

"You are... so evil," he panted, seeking out Bucky's lips.

Bucky laughed.

The ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I so desperately wanted to call this "between a rock and a hard Bucky", but I didn't want to put anything too suggestive in the title/summary.


End file.
